Five Night's at RiotForce 6 :v
by PonyVomitaArcoiris320
Summary: ¿quien no quiere pasar su cumpleaños en un lujoso hotel con tres locas ? Pues Fate


_Hey, dejo esto y me voy estoy retrasada en otras cosas :P_

 ** _NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES O ANIMES ME PERTENECE, PONY CAMBIO Y FUERA_**

* * *

Hola, mi nombre es Fate Tesstarosa Harlown , soy rubia, alta, ojos rojos, me gusta el chocolate y el helado, y estudie en la Universidad Seven Arcs en Japón, tengo una hermana gemela pero actualmente vive en Italia donde casi siempre está trabajando.

En la Universidad, mi hermana gemela estaba enamorada de mi mejor amiga: Carim Gracia. Y aunque a Carim sentia lo mismo por mi hermana "aquello" jamás se dio.

Las tres, en la Universidad éramos pésimas en literatura no porque fuéramos idiotas, ¡la profesora nos odiaba! Y decidimos organizar un club que casualmente siempre era a la hora de su clase, pero pronto se nos unieron muchas locas más, todas rubias ojirubí: Ange Ikaruga Misurugi, Shizuru Fujino y Falis. Ella jamás nos habló de su apehido…. Y viendo que ya éramos bastantes locas decidimos inventar que el club estaba "saturado"

Claro que eso no par terc s que querían unirse al club, porque claro, la profesora de literatura ODIABA a los estudiantes…

Aunque, recuerdo a algunos, unos me caían muy muy bien, y otros porque me caían muy mal, y uno era raro:

Una peli plateada "sensual" ojiverde ligona: Rechazada.

Una peli azul ojiazul ligona (si, también) : Rechazada.

Una peli rosa ojiazul (única que me caía bien): Rechazada.

Un rubio ojiverde (raro): Rechazado.

Ese último era raro, realmente raro, llego a vestirse de mujer solo para entrar, y si pasó, pero cuando descubrimos que era hombre, lo echamos

Debimos sospechar que ninguna mujer era tan plana, fea y escuálida,… dios no castiga tanto…

Nuestro club, era el "club de apoyo" el cual constaba de siempre estar preparados para si otro club necesitaba apoyo.

Si la princesa de una obra faltaba por un resfriado, alguna de nosotros tomaba su lugar, en las obras, regularmente era Shizuru

En lo académico era regularmente Carim

En tiro al arco y otras practicas, era Falis

Y en lo que se trata de basquetbol, tenis, béisbol y otros deportes éramos Mi hermana, Ange y yo.

Claro, que hubo ocasiones en las que Carim tuvo que participar en obras, Ange en concursos académicos etc..

El punto era jamás abandonar a ningún club

Siempre ayudar al compañero

¡Amarillo y negro! …..

Okay, talvez exageré

Los años pasaron, lo de mi hermana con Carim, como dije antes jamás se hizo y un día ambas tuvieron una discusión.

Ambas salieron tan dolidas con la discusión que Carim se mudo (era nuestra vecina) y mi hermana tomó el primer vuelo lejos, el cual la llevo a Italia donde consiguió empleo en una editorial, ah llegado tan lejos y ah tratado de concentrarse tanto en su trabajo que ahora mismo dirige la compañía (si, la compañía)

Mientras Carim vive en un departamento (debajo de el mío) y trabaja como directora, ah dirigido buenas películas, y yo, pues, soy escritora, y si, trabajo para la editorial de mi hermana, por una parte es como una excusa para pasar mas tiempo con ella, aunque sea por medio de un monitor, así es le envió mis trabajos por correos y a veces platicamos.

¿Mascotas?

Según se, mi hermana tiene un perro llamado Zafira

Yo tengo una cachorra llamada Arf (¿se que suena como un ladrido y que?)

Y Carim tiene una gatita llamada Lutecia La cual odia a Arf….

Y bueno, dentro de un par de días cumpliré años, pero recibí un correo de mi hermana, disculpándose pues es poco probable que podamos vernos, mas que triste estoy asustada, pues cuando mis amigas de la universidad se enteren de que no pasare mi cumpleaños en Italia ellas…

 ** _*RIIIIN…RIIIIN*_**

-¿Bueno?-

-¿Fate? ¡Habla Shizuru!- ay no…- ya me enteré de que no pasaras tu cumpleaños en Italia - ¿¡acaso me acosa!?- y te quería invitar a pasarla en un hotel de lujo!-

-¿Un hotel de lujo?-

-¡si! ¡todas irán también invitaremos a Carim obviamente!-

-¿¡Todas!? Creí que Falis estaba en España y Ange en Venessia…. Y sabes que mi hermana está en Italia-

\- Falis ya aceptó, vino a arreglar unas cosas de su trabajo y estará aquí dos meses, y Ange esta de vacaciones, su madre la obligo a venir a visitar a su tía por cuatro semas y como la odia mas que a nosotras ya aceptó,…. Claro, ya charle con tu hermana pero ella definitivamente no podrá venir, las únicas que faltan en la lista con Carim y tu-

-hmmm…. No lo sé…-

-¡Porfavooor!-

\- pero Carim no me ah hecho nada malo…-

-sabes que si no aceptan las secuestrare de todas maneras…. Tengo los vienes para hacerlo-

\- bueno, bueno, será por las buenas, tratare de convencer a Carim, esperemos ya se le haya pasado el trauma del pastel…-

-¡fue culpa de Ange! ¡dijo que ya lo tenia calculado!- ay dios mío…

-¿¡ y desde cuando Ange es buena calculando!?-

-hmmm buen punto, en fin, convéncela, las esperamos mañana en la mañana-

\- espera,¿ mañana?¿cuanto tiempo estaremos ahí?-

\- cinco días, bueno me tengo que ir, ¡adiós, prepara tus maletas y avísale a Carim!-

-¡e-espera!- ** _*piiip….piiip…piiip…*_** hija de tu…! Bajé rápidamente las escaleras (casi me caigo) hasta el piso de abajo y camine hacia la puerta de Carim, la golpee 3 veces y segundos después mi bella amiga rubia oji azul de altura mediana y cabello largo abrió la puerta y en cuanto me vio, sonrió amistosamente

-Hola Fate-chan-

\- Buenas noches Carim espero no molestarte- sonreí amistosamente antes de lanzarle la bomba

-no Fate-chan, solo estaba revisando un guion, la actriz es buena causando migraña-

-¿Cómo se llama?- se me prendió la curiosidad

-Ginga Nakayima-

-¿es mala actriz?-

-No, solo esta chiflada, ahora, ¿querías hablarme de algo Fate-chan? – oh claro

-eh, si, Esto,… pronto cumpliré 22 y Shizur-¡PUUM! ¡mi nariiz! –Carim, ni siquiera me dejaste terminar…. Ni empezar…- ¡creo que me la rompió!

-¡No quiero que se repita lo de el pastel!- sabia que no lo había olvidado aún

-Tranquila, no se repetirá, estaré contigo en todo momento, recuerda que eres como mi pequeña hermanita-

-¿Lo prometes?- pensaría que suena linda si no me hubiera roto la nariz

-Claro, si tu prometes no volver a golpear mi nariz con tu puerta- Una exclamación y dos segundos después tenemos a una Carim revisándome la nariz, cuando me presionó la nariz, ¡juro que dolió hasta el alma! Después suspiró y me miró, podía ver como tenia pequeñas gotas de sudor en la frente lo cual no me dio buena espina

-P-Pues…. No está rota…- ¡que sonrisa tan mas falsa! Mejor iré a revisarme a un espejo

-bueno, me voy buenas noches Carim- siento que algo se me olvida

-¿Y cuando será aquello?- oh claro

-¡Cierto!-escuche sus risas-mañana en la mañana, durará cinco días- le grite mientras corría a las escaleras, ella me había dicho algo sobre llevar unos extintores y mascaras de oxigeno

Al entrar lo primero que hice fue correr al baño para revisarme en el espejo

 ** _¡OH POR DIOOOS!_**

 ** _A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE: (Nadie Pov)_**

Se encontraba Fate rodeada por luz blanca, recostada cómodamente, hasta que escucho tacones.

Alguien caminaba hacia ella, al voltear abrió los ojos como platos

Frente a ella se encontraba una bella cobriza de cabello largo y coleta ladeada vestida de maid, la bella cobriza clavó su mirada lavanda en los ojos vino de Fate y caminó con movimiento sensual en las caderas hacia la rubia quien parecía un manojo de nervios mas grande por cada paso que daba la cobriza

La cobriza sonrió y a solo medio paso de la rubia…

 ** _*Titititit, titititit, titititit, titititit...*_**

 ** _*¡Arf!, ¡Arf!, ¡Arf!*_** _"hmmm…. ¿Ladridos?...¿Arf?*_ Pensaba la rubia aún entre sueños

 ** _*¡Arf!, ¡Arf!, ¡Arf!*_** _"si,… es Arf"_ pensó mientras se levantaba como en estado zombi, su cachorrita siberian pelirroja estaba ladrando y moviendo la cola hiperactivamente

Fate se talló los ojos con los puños y después miró el reloj: 6:05am el sol apenas salía, se puso de pie y caminó por el pasillo que dirigía a la sala con si cachorra siguiéndola de cerca, dio la vuelta a la derecha y entró a la cocina se dirigió al refrigerador, tomó el cartón de leche y lo puso en la barra la cual dejaba vista hacia la sala

Caminó hacia la lacena y sacó la comida de Arf, la sirvió en su tazón el cual se encontraba junto al refrigerador a lado de otro tazón lleno de agua

Fate tomó una taza que estaba junto al lavaplatos y se sirvió leche, después caminó hacia la entrada con la taza de leche en la mano y tomo un periódico que se encontraba por fuera y entró de vuelta a sentarse en el sofá, puso la taza de leche en la mesa y abrió el periódico, olvidándose de que tendría que salir mas tarde

Desvió su mirada dos segundos del periódico hacia la televisión la cual estaba programada para encenderse a las 6:30am en las noticias, escuchó que habían inaugurado un nuevo hotel: El Hotel RiotForce, cuando la señorita de las noticias habló de lo lujoso que era el hotel un recuerdo golpeó la mente de Fate

¡Sus amigas irían por ella en almenos media hora! Y lo mas seguro es que ellas se burlaran de su nariz

Se levantó del sofá y dejó el periódico en la mesa junto con su taza vacía, tomo la taza y camino hasta la cocina donde se encontraba Arf dormida, dejó la taza en el lavaplatos y dio la vuelta hasta el pasillo hacia si habitación, una vez ahí sacó unos jeans de mezclilla oscura junto a una blusa roja con rayas blancas además de su ropa interior color crema con encaje detallado y caminó hacia el baño, cerró la puerta y segundos después se escuchó como caía el agua de la regadera

 ** _Si no estas, la noche te proclama, mañana se hace un año_**

 ** _Algo falta lo siento y te extraño_**

 ** _Pero cuando estas conmigo, vuelvo_**

 ** _A ser el mismo, salgo del abismo toco el cielo y brindo:_**

 ** _Cada beso de esos que me das, cada vez que pides_**

 ** _Más y más, cada frase sin censura, cómplice_**

 ** _De mi locura..!_**

Se empezó a escuchar como cantaba la rubia mientras se duchaba.

A las 6:55 finalmente la rubia término su ducha y salió del baño en una bata blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y caminó a su habitación, sacó del clóset unos jeans azules y una blusa roja con rayas blancas, unos calcetines y unos zapatos tipo "converse"

A las 7:00 para sorpresa de la rubia (quien ya se encontraba vestida) escuchó el claxon de la camioneta de su amiga; Shizuru, un fuerte grito de ¡Sal de una vez! Por parte de su amiga; Ange, un ¡Cállate! De su amiga Falis probablemente dirigido a Ange, y finalmente un portazo, entonces dedujo que Carim ya se encontraba con las locas

Se cepilló el cabello lo más rápido que pudo, tomó la maleta y salió casi corriendo de su departamento, quería apresurarse antes de que su vecina; Gertrudis, se le ocurriera discutir con Ange, esas dos no pueden madrugar, porque se convierten en un peligro para la humanidad

Ya fuera del edificio Fate miró a sus amigas de la universidad detenidamente (cámara lenta) Shizuru *mientras camina en cámara lenta hacia Fate mirándola entre feliz y espantada y extiende los brazos* vestía una blusa anaranjada con cuello blanco, unos jeans ajustados azules y unos converse negros, Ange *mientras bufa en cámara lenta con los brazos cruzados * llevaba una blusa azul rey con unos jeans (muy ajustados) negros y converse rojos, Falis *mientras alza la mano en forma de saludo en cámara lenta* llevaba una blusa feúcha de botones, manga larga y cuello negro, unos jeans blancos al igual que sus zapatillas, y por último Carim, llevaba una blusa azul celeste simple, unos jeans negros y sandalias negras,… y una cara de pocos amigos

"ni ah empezado el viaje y ya tiene cara de perro con rabia…" pensó Fate para repentinamente recibir un abrazo de oso por parte de Shizuru

-Te echamos de menos chaparra- dijo, talvez sin notar la pequeña diferencia de altura entre ella y su victima, digo, amiga- ¿Qué le pasó a tu nariz?-

-soy mas alta que tu…- decía Fate casi sin aire- como por tres centímetros…- dijo esta vez morada por la falta de oxigeno-… no puedo respirar…- dijo como pudo y finalmente Shizuru la suelta con una enorme sonrisa- ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-N-nada, nada…yo también me ahogo de felicidad- dijo mientras se subía al asiento del piloto y observaba como Ange se pasaba al asiento de atrás junto con Falis y Carim

-¡O-Oye!,¿Por qué te cambias?- preguntó con preocupación la rubia de Fate

-¿Bromeas? Yo no iré enfrente con esa loca al volante-

-¡HEY!- se quejó Shizuru –Soló sube- agregó mientras pulsaba un botón para abrir la cajuela y Fate se dirigía a guardar su maleta

Literalmente la arrojó dentro, cerró la cajuela y se subió en el asiento del copiloto donde hizo unos nudos extra al cinturón de seguridad

-Bien, comencemos la aventura- dijo Shizuru su "Frase épica" mientras se ponía las gafas de sol y encendía el motor

-idiotas…- murmuraba Ange, tan feliz como siempre mientras se ponía sus auriculares y el vehículo dio marcha

 ** _1 hora después… (Fate Pov)_**

 ** _¡ME ESTOY DESHIDRATANDOOO!_**

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- pregunto Carim, amablemente pero no se si es por respeto o porque también suda como pavo en noviembre

-En unos minutos llegamos- dijo Shizuru, tan tranquila como siempre

-eso dijiste hace media hora- reclamó Falis, quien tenia en su sudoroso hombro a una Ange completamente dormida

-hay no sean lloronas- dijo Shizuru, aun me sorprende que no haya sudado ni una gota!

Y para nuestra suerte, 20 minutos después llegamos al enorme hotel RiotForce donde un botones se llevo las maletas, otro el auto mientras un tercero nos pedía que lo acompañáramos a la recepción

En las noticias no mentían, ese hotel era increíblemente lujoso, no me sorprendería que en cualquier momento me topara con alguna celebridad

Cuando llegamos a la recepción enseguida fuimos a recoger las llaves para nuestra habitación pero por mas que tocábamos la campana nadie salía y cuando estábamos a punto de quejarnos

-¡Y-Ya voy!, Ya voy- dijo un rubio despeinado en traje verde arrugado con gafas desacomodadas y ojos esmeralda saliendo de alguna especie de closet junto al enorme escritorio –Díganme en que puedo servirles- dijo amablemente mientras se acomodaba su traje, pude darme cuenta de que de el mismo lugar donde el rubio había salido un peliverde con las mismas condiciones...

-Queremos la llave de nuestra habitación, a nombre de Shizuru Fujino- dijo Ange, esta mas amargada de lo habitual porque la despertamos

-C-Claro… Fujino.. Fujino..- dijo mientras revisaba un cuaderno- ¡Aquí esta, Fujino Shizuru!- exclamo para caminar de nuevo al closet y regresar segundos después con una llavecita dorada- aquí está, pero como son nuevas deberíamos darles un tour por el hotel – mencionó mientras buscaba a alguien con la mirada, yo estaba muy entretenida jugando geometri dash en mi celular ¡No puedo pasar el p*to nivel 2! -¡Oh, Nanoha ven aquí!

 ** _(Nadie Pov)_**

Una voz captó la atención de cierta bella cobriza que entraba apenas a la recepción, al darse cuenta de quien la llamaba inmediatamente se dirigió hasta el

-Nanoha, necesitare que le des un tour a las nuevas inquilinas- susurro el rubio al oído de la cobriza mientras cuatro rubias los observaban desinteresadas y otra seguía jugando con su celular

-P-Pero… ese es el trabajo de Kagura! – respondió en susurros la cobriza

-vamos, solo esta vez- suplicó el rubio por lo que la cobriza ya no vio salida, inclino la cabeza

-okey- y al darse la vuelta se topó con 5 rubias, lo que la sorprendió un poco –son alguna especie…. De grupo musical?- preguntó confundida

Fate, al escuchar la voz de la cobriza enseguida la miró, sorprendida, pues era literalmente la chica de sus sueños

-¿crees que estaría en un grupo musical con una esquizofrénica *apuntando a Shizuru* una infantil *apuntando a Falis* una monja *apuntando a Carim* y una gótica *apuntando a Fate* en un grupo musical?-

Todas las rubias, hasta Fate, miraron a Ange con intenciones suicidas

-No soy gótica- dijo Fate

-No soy monja- dijo Carim

-No soy esquizofrénica- dijo Shizuru

-no soy infantil- Dijo Falis… con los brazos cruzados y un puchero

-La mayoría de tu ropa hasta interior y calzado, son negros, tu aun eres virgen y tienes 22, tu estas loca y tomas almenos 90 tazas de té al día y tu puchero no demuestra mucha madurez- Ange siempre ah sido muy sincera

Pero antes de que se iniciara una discusión de 5 rubias Nanoha tomó la palabra llamando la atención con una fuerte palmada

-Bien, comencemos nuestro recorrido- dijo lo ultimo en un tono sensual llamando la atención de cierta rubia que trago sonoramente al ver las caderas de la rubia balancearse invitándola a seguirla –primero iremos, a la piscina- Esa voz ronca hizo sentir un escalofrió a Fate

Caminaron alrededor de 7 minutos en los que Falis tenia una pequeña discusión con Ange sobre su comportamiento infantil, Carim intentaba hacerle recapacitar a Shizuru sobre su adicción al té y Fate no dejaba de detallar con la mirada la espalda de la cobriza, su cabello pero sobre todo son perfectas piernas y bien formado trasero

-Llegamos- claro, eso no solo la sacó de sus pensamientos, sino que la hizo dar un pequeño saltito del susto y al mirar a la cobriza esta le sonreía entre divertida y avergonzada

-Genial…- fue lo primero que pensó, y dijo Falis, al ver la enorme piscina, las tablas para saltar, las sillas para tomar el sol y….¿Un mapache?

-oh, ahí esta la salvavidas, se llama Hayate Yagami, ah sido mi mejor amiga desde la primaria y tiene 23 años de edad, lo que me recuerda que pronto será su cumpleaños…- susurro eso ultimo mas para si misma la cobriza

-¿Y porque tiene una mascara de mapache?- preguntó Carim con una gotita en la sien

-ummm…. Está un poco loca- dijo Nanoha risueña, mientras veía como su amiga alzaba la mano en modo de saludo y esta le respondía con una seña de que se acercara-¿alguien quiere quedarse un rato en la piscina?- Y Falis no dudó en alzar la mano

-¿Qué sucede Nanoha-chan- sonrió la castaña recién llegada aun con la mascará puesta, hasta que su vista se quedo prendada a cierta rubia ojiazul

-….Quítate la máscara- le dio un codazo que la hizo reaccionar,….y sentir dolor en las costillas

-Claro, claro- dijo mientras se retiraba la mascara dejando ver una tez clara y ojos azules además de una sonrisa coqueta –y… ¿alguien quiere pasar un rato en la piscina?, notarán que no hay casi nadie así que tienen mucho tiempo antes de que empiece a llenarse- sonrió la castaña y Carim se sonrojo, su sonrisa le parecía preciosa

-¡Yo quieroo!- dijo Falis mientras mantenía la mano arriba

Hayate río- bien, tu definitivamente quieres quedarte- después miró a Carim-¿ Y tu?- le pregunto mientras extendía la mano invitándola a tomarla y acompañarla

-N-No se nadar…- respondió Carim mirando al suelo

-Yo te enseño- respondió Hayate con la mano aun extendida, Carim finalmente se decidió a tomarla avergonzada, y al hacerlo un choque eléctrico le causo escalofríos haciendo que su piel se pusiera de gallina, Fate sonrió, hace mucho que no veía a su amiga así

-Bueno, en vista de que soló ellas dos se quedarán, sigamos el recorrido- dijo Nanoha mientras emprendía marcha y Fate nuevamente babeaba por sus caderas ante tan majestuoso movimiento y tanto Ange como Shizuru se burlaban de la cara de su amiga

De un momento a otro llegaron a alguna especie de cafetería, donde las meseras estaban vestidas de maid y sonreían a cada pervertid al que atendían

El corazón de Shizuru dio un gran salto al ver a la cajera, era alta pero un poco mas baja que ella se encontraba recargada en la barra junto al mostrador con cara de pocos amigos, su cabello era azul casi negro y sus ojos eran color esmeralda y era de tez clara, vestía ropa normal a diferencia de sus compañeras pero usaba un mandil negro con letras blancas que decían "el RiotForce"

Shizuru caminó hasta la barra y se sentó en la silla mas cercana a la cajera

-Un té por favor- dijo cortésmente, la cajera resoplo y pidió la orden por medio de una ventanilla -…y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Shizuru a la cajera quien la miro y dijo:

-púdrete- a lo que Shizuru sonrió y pensó "definitivamente es mi tipo"

Mientras tanto, Fate y Nanoha quienes seguían en la puerta junto a Ange, sentían una enorme gota de sudor resbalarse por su nuca pero Ange era de las que mas tiempo había pasado con Shizuru, así que eso no le sorprendía en lo mas mínimo, viró su vista por el resto de la cafetería hasta que su vista se topó con la de una hermosa maid de cabello corto púrpura y ojos esmeralda, Ange le regaló una sonrisa coqueta haciendo qué la maid se ruborizara

-bueno,… sigamos- dijo Nanoha y solo Fate y Ange la siguieron Shizuru había decidido quedarse en la cafetería con la hermosa cajera

-Bueno, aquí son las canchas de Tenis- dijo Nanoha mientras las dos rubias que la seguían se quedaban sorprendidas, las canchas eran enormes y radiantes, pero lo que más las sorprendió, eran las dos chicas que jugaban arduamente, eran: una pelirroja con una gran pechonalidad y una pelinegra hermosísima

-Wow….- pero Ange era la más sorprendida

-Ellas son Hilda y Salamandine, son entrenadoras profesionales de tenis, pero a veces son un poco… competitivas…- dijo Nanoha con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca

Todas estaban tan sorprendidas viendo el juego de pelotas que no se dieron cuenta cuando la pelota salió volando y golpeó a Ange justo en la frente lo que obviamente la noqueó unos minutos

Al abrir sus ojos lentamente se topo con dos pares de pechos en su rostro y abdomen

-¡Nanoha dime que no está muerta, somos muy jóvenes para ir a prisión!- oía los gritos de la pelirroja pero Ange solo sentia los pechos sobre su cuerpo

-¿Estoy en el cielo….?- preguntó desorientada

La pelinegra y la pelirroja se sonrojaron al instante…

-emmm… no exactamente- dijo Fate sonriendo de medio lado mientras ofrecía a su amiga una mano, la cual aceptó y la ayudo a ponerse de pie

Ange sacudió su cabeza y miró a la pelirroja y pelinegra quienes seguían ruborizadas, entonces un brillo alumbró los ojos de Ange y dijo

-quiero que me enseñen tenis- todas las presentes se sorprendieron, esperaban mucho, excepto eso

-…Bueno…- respondieron las chicas al tiempo, extrañadas por el comportamiento de la rubia

Nanoha resopló y llamó la atención con una fuerte palmada

-Bueno, en vista de que ella definitivamente se quiere quedar, yo le seguiré mostrando el Hotel a su amiga- dijo y procedió a marcharse con Fate siguiéndola

-Y ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Fate mientras caminaban, ya se encontraban un poco lejos de las canchas

\- a la sala para masajes- dijo en tono socarrón que hizo ruborizar a la rubia

-e-eres… ¿masajista?- pregunto Fate nerviosa

\- mhm- asintió la cobriza- y cocinera, y camarera…- dijo con media sonrisa

-valla, ¿cocinera?..¿podría probar alguno de tus platillos?- preguntó Fate con emoción, ella ama la comida

-Nyahahaha, claro que si- dijo ilusionando a Fate- pero tendrás que pagarlo- dijo divertida la cobriza ante el puchero que impuso la rubia

5 minutos después llegaron a un piso donde había varias habitaciones pequeñas, Nanoha llevo a Fate hacia una de ellas y le pidió que iría por algunas cosas a la recepción, que por lo tanto se desvistiera y recostara en la camilla ella un poco avergonzada asintió antes de que la cobriza la dejara sola en la habitación

Fate miró con curiosidad la habitación, había repisas con velas aromáticas y antes que calmado le parecía mas bien un ambiente…

 _"Romántico?,…nah, debo estar loca "_ ** _pensó y comenzó a desvestirse_**

 ** _(Fate Pov)_**

Diablos,… estos zapatos son difíciles de quitar… *Mientras intenta quitarse los converse* ¡listó! *se pone de pie… completamente desnuda y para su mala suerte*

-lamento la….-¡Oh Mierda! *la cobriza abrió los ojos como platos…. Por no decir que casi se le salen*

 ** _En la piscina… (Nadie Pov)_**

Se encontraba Falis nadando felizmente mientras un poco lejos de donde se encontraba, había una rubia ojiazul con unos 10 flotadores y a su lado había una castaña con una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca

-C-Carim… te digo que no necesitas tantos flotadores…- decía la castaña con una sonrisa nerviosa

-….- la rubia parecía demasiado asustada para hacerle caso

La castaña sin previo aviso comenzó a quitarle los flotadores haciendo reaccionar a la rubia

-Q-¿¡Que haces!?- alzo un poco la voz, pero la castaña la ignoró-¡Me ahogaré!- dijo y la castaña la tomó de los hombros

-No lo harás..- le dijo con total seguridad, la rubia se perdió en el azul de los ojos de la castaña y se dejo hacer

Cuando Hayate le quitó el ultimo flotador a Carim, enseguida la sostuvo para que no se hundiera

-Estarás bien- le susurró Hayate a Carim, está pudo sentir el aliento de la castaña haciendo que su corazón latiera como loco

Y cuando todo estaba a punto de ponerse más romántico, Carim vio algo que no le gusto nada

-Q..¿Que es eso?...- dijo Blanca del miedo, viendo como la aleta de lo que parecía un tiburón se sumergía en el agua

Para cuando Hayate volteo no había nada

-¿El que?- preguntó Hayate confundida

-Había un- pero no pudo terminar porque sintió que algo trato de hundirla (lo cual Hayate no permitió) y desesperadamente salió de la piscina gritando

Segundos después a un lado de Hayate apareció Falis con una aleta de tiburón falsa en su espalda

-¿De donde sacaste eso!?- pregunto Hayate entre molesta y confundida

-se la quite a un niño- dijo mientras se hundía nuevamente

 ** _Cafetería (Nadie Pov)_**

Se encontraba Shizuru bebiendo tranquilamente un té (aun en la barra junto al mostrador) mientras la otra chica seguía completamente aburrida recargada en el mostrador casi dormida

-Disculpa, Púdrete-san- trató de bromear Shizuru pero, la pelinegra tomó su taza de té y se la vació encima, un timbre sonó y dijo

-ya acabó mi turno- se quitó el delantal lo puso sobre el mostrador y se marchó

Bueno, Shizuru no tiene mejor suerte que las otras…

Cancha de tenis (Nadie Pov)

-¡Yo le enseñare!- gritaba una pelirroja

-¡no, Yo lo haré!- retaba una pelinegra

Mientras una rubia veía todo sosteniendo tímidamente su raqueta y observaba pelear a las chicas quienes emanaban peligro, según Ange

Ambas estaban a punto de pelearse pero por fin decidió intervenir la rubia

-¡Que tal si juegan un partido!? Así podre observarlas y saber mas o menos que debo hacer- decía con una enorme gota de sudor cayendo por su nuca

Ambas se miraron a los ojos con un brillo competitivo antes de asentir

Diez segundos después Ange estaba sentada en una banca observando con atención a las chicas quienes golpeaban la pelota arduamente, la velocidad con la que iba la pelota de un lado a otro pareciera que esta a punto de romper la barrera del sonido.

Ninguna parecía querer rendirse hasta que un movimiento de la pelinegra (el cual hizo que se le saliera una pechonalidad de la blusa) causó que desviara su tiro y diera directo en la cara de la espectadora

Cuando fueron a verla, tirada en el piso, esta estaba sonrojada con una sonrisa y un poco de sangre en su nariz, además de tener el rostro rojo por el golpe

Y decidieron que deberían llevarla a la enfermería…

 ** _10:34pm 5to piso_**

Se encontraban 4 rubias (Carim, Ange, Shizuru, Fate) tiradas en distintos muebles de la sala mirando al techo, todas estaban enteras, Ange tenia la cabeza vendada, la cara morada, y un papel en la nariz, pero las demás seguían enteras

-Este día fue…- dijo Fate en voz alta

-Raro/Vergonzoso/entretenido/Erótico- dijeron Fate, Carim, Shizuru y Ange en ese orden, las otras tres miraron a Ange sorprendidas hasta que Falis interrumpió- ¡Genial!- todas empezaron a reír ante el retraso que tuvo Falis

* * *

 _Espero que esto les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews Pony se marcha 7w7_


End file.
